Forever mine
by Tsukhiro Kimiko
Summary: My first fic! My first yaoi! hehehe! for those of you ppl likes yaoi, enter here.. BWAAHHAHA! i sux at summary.. XP
1. Chapter 1: The vampire

**Konnichiwa! This is the first time doing a Yami fic! Please R&R! Do go easy on me! I know that I have bad grammar and not good how to express things out. I only can picture it.. LOL!**

"_This is NHK news. Today a man named Hirashi Mani was found dead at the Nagasaki Avenue. The police and the CSIJ (Crime Scene Investigate Japan) are working together to solve this case. However, the report says that it seems that the victim's blood was all sucked out yet no injuries have been found. Stay tune for mo--"the TV was switched off._

"That's the third victim in this month. Yet we still can't find the murderer..." Konoe sighed after he switched off the TV.

"However, there are witnesses that saw a mysterious woman lingering around the avenue. Here are the first and second victim's pictures." Tatsumi said, signaling the GuShoShin brothers to switch on the projector.

"The first one was found at the streets near the Poko shop in Kanagawa Avenue. The second was found almost near to where the third victim has been killed," said Watari, zooming in the picture, "take a good look at the victim's neck. There are two tiny bite marks. That means that this is a vampire's doing and could be here, searching for quite a time."

"Here's the thing, Tsuzuki and Hisoka. I want you to investigate this case and catch th- Wait a minute... Where is Tsuzuki? Hisoka?" Konoe asked them. They only can shrug there shoulders.

_Somewhere in Tokyo.._

"Oh, man.. He's sure taking his sweet time… Where is he? The boss is gonna kill us.." The frustrated light-brown haired boy was tapping his shoes, waiting for a certain brunette outside a cake shop.

"HISOKA-CHAN!"

" Hey, what took you so- AAAHHHH!"

Hundreds of box of cakes came bundle on top of Hisoka, suffocating poor Hisoka while Tsuzuki in inu-form happily dancing around Hisoka. "Ne, Hisoka Look what I bought for myself! Tee hee "

" Tsu-mmph-kii BWAAHHHH! panting How can you panting eat all of this… This is a lot of amount.."

"Datte, suki da mo this lovely aroma caramel cake, deliciously-looking tiramisu, ahh, and this super-sweet American Forest cake aroused me ! I can't resist it! And some more—"Tsuzuki went to la-la-la land of cakes.

_Kii koe ru ta! Sayonara, love me, love me, love me(A/n:LOL! Ending theme song: Love me! XD)  
_

'_The hell is this song?' Hisoka sweat dropped. _"Moshi moshi, Kurosaki des."

"Oi oi, ko neko tachi? Where are ya guys?" asked Watari in the other side of the line.

"Ah, Watari. It's ALL Tsuzuki's fault. He practically dragged me to this cake shop at downtown in Tokyo."

"Right.. Well, the boss is pissed off now.. Ya better get yer butt back here A.S.A.P. Whoops, gotta go! The boss is shooting flames out from his mouth!" Watari hung up.

"Ok then.. Tsuzuki.. We have to head back to HQ now.."

"ehh Bwat I'm nwat fwinish wif mwy cwakes.." Tzusuki replied with his mouth full.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full.. Anyway, let—" Hisoka was cut off when suddenly a loud scream was heard.

The both partners dashed to where the scream came from. As they were nearing the alley, a white-haired woman with ruby eyes bumped into Tsuzuki and makes a quick dash for it. They are shocked what they see. A middle aged man was lying lifeless with eyes popping out if he was gasping for air. They checked the body and there were two tiny bite marks on the neck.

"It is the vampire!" Hisoka is checking the man's pulse, "damn it! We're too late!"

"That woman just now…" Tsuzuki muttered under his breath and starting to chase after the white-haired woman.

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki! Shit!" Hisoka trying to catch up with Tsuzuki who was after the woman.

"Tsuzuki! What's wrong with you!"

"Just now, that woman! She had something to do with that man just now! She might be the vampire we're looking for!"

Both of them were running after her until she reached two corners and make a swift turn to the left.

"Shit! Hisoka! You take the right while I take the left! Spread out!" Tsuzuki shouted. Hisoka simple nodded.

Tsuzuki was almost catching up with the woman until she turns into an alley.

'Heh! I gotcha now!' Tsuzuki was almost near to her when he feels someone had knocked him on the head.

"ARGH!" Blood was oozing out from Tsuzuki's head. He turn around to see the culprit that hit him but he soon lose his consciousness, only to see a blur image of a silver-haired person, smirking at him saying," You are mine now Tsuzuki-san. Mine."

**How was it? Reviews pls! Should I continue or not? The next chapter have Yaoi.. Yes, this fic have a lot of yaoi and some I follow from the anime.. :P Anyway, reviews pls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi minna-san! Thank you for your reviews! I'm so pumped for this chapter! LOL! As I promised, this chapter got yaoi! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!**

**

* * *

**'Damn! I lost her!' Hisoka was panting hard after he and Tsuzuki were after the vampire.

'If only I can trace her with the shikigami paper that Tsuzuki taught me about..." Hisoka took out the shikigami paper and started to fold in to a shape of a bird. "I, Kurosaki Hisoka bestowed with thee and you shall be my guide for to find the undead. Guide me with your wings." The shikagami paper turn into a little shikigami bird and flew from Hisoka's hand to the clear blue sky.

'All I can do now is to wait. Wonder how Tsuzuki is doing… Has he caught the vampire already? What if the vampire got him first? What if—wait a minute. Why am I so worried over that baka Tsuzuki! It's not like he's important to me and such...' Hisoka mutter curses under his breath to a certain brunette.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

'Argh… My head hurts... Where am I?' Tsuzuki was trying to get up but notice something heavy was restraining him to get up.

'What the? God, my hands are so heavy to be lifted up…' He saw what was restraining him- a pair of handcuffs tying his hand to the pole of the bed. (A/n: Oho! This is gonna be exciting! XD)

'Bloody hell! I'm tied up! Gack! I can't tear this apart! Grr! When I find the bloody ass who tied me up, I swear I will—'

"Ara, looks like our little beauty has awoken form its beauty sleep.

A cold chill was sent down to Tsuzuki's spine when he heard that voice. 'That voice! Oh my god… Please don't tell me…'

There he was. Leaning against the door, holding a book on while his right hand was in his pocket. He smirks at him. It was – Muraki.

"Fuh hu hu.. We meet again, Tsuzuki-san. You look dashing with your shirt unbuttoned." Muraki chuckled.

How Tsuzuki wish to wipe off that smirk of his and kick his ass until he—wait a minute. Did Muraki just say he look dashing with his shirt unbuttoned? He glanced down and horror struck him. His shirt was unbuttoned until his well-built muscle was shown, his flyer was open wide and his shoes was thrown off. He blushes like a red tomato after Muraki-well- exposed his body and he too notice that he was on a king-size bed.

" What the fuck you did to me, Muraki! Unhand me so that I can fuck you till you wish you were never born!" Tsuzuki shouted angrily to Muraki.

Muraki smirked. " Why, Tsuzuki-san! I didn't know that you want to have sex with me. Feisty as usual, Tsuzuki-san."

"WHA-! No! I don't want to have sex with you! GRR! I'LL KILL YOU!" he blushed, realize his mistake.

"Now, now, Tsuzuki-san.." He walks towards him and get on top him Tsuzuki. "Aren't we all impatient?" His long finger lingers Tsuzuki's sexy body curve and Tsuzuki almost muffle out a moan.

" K-ku za ken da! I swear that when I get out from this hand--"he was stopped when Muraki press his finger against his lips.

"Fuh hu hu…. Killing people may be thrilling, but having your virginity is more pleasurable..." he chuckled, stroking Tsuzuki's hair as if it was his precious.

Tsuzuki blushed as red as a tomato," W-What! You're sick, Muraki!" Muraki smirks at him while getting off him and head off to the mini bar, pouring champagne into the glass for himself and sipped.

"Only for you… Don't you see, Tsuzuki-san? My body mourns for you, everyday I see you with the _boya, laughing together. It sickens me._" his face expression darkens, his grips tighten onto the glass.. "How I wish to rip his head off so that you will be mine. But... fuh hu hu... I have plans for that _boya_.. It is yet to come.." Breaking a champagne glass, causing blood flow down his hand.

"Don't you dare anything to Hisoka! _Mark my words that I will come after you!_" A strong aura blasted from him, causing everything in the room to fall and shatters.

"This is why I love you, Tsuzuki-san. You can't control yourself when it comes to saving people. How ironic." chuckled Muraki, wiping blood on his hand. Muraki get on top of him, licking his lips.

"Now, here's where the fun begins.." Leaning close to Tsuzuki.

"What? What do y—"Tsuzuki was cut off by Muraki when he pressed his lips on Tsuzuki's. His eyes were as round as saucers and were in deep shade of red. Tsuzuki moans as Muraki place butterfly kisses on his sensitive neck, and soon Muraki took his clothes off and starts to tease Tsuzuki by playing around with his nipple. Tsuzuki moans, making Muraki's ego wanting to tease him more. He licked Tsuzuki's nipple and soon sucked, earning more moans from Tsuzuki. Muraki's hand was dangerously low as his hand explores Tsuzuki's lower body.

Muraki started to take off Tsuzuki's pants, while Tsuzuki can watch in horror. "What the fuck! What the fuck you're doing to me! Get off me!" He soon realized that he has his boxers on. "Do not worry Tsuzuki-san. You just relax while I do everything." He chuckled. _'WHAT! What does he mean everything! How can I relax when I'm face to face with Muraki!'_

Muraki threw off his last piece of appeal and he gently stroke Tsuzuki's member, slowly arousing Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki took sharp breathes when Muraki suddenly stroked his member fast. Muraki then sucked his member hard, making Tsuzuki arched his back. "Fa... Faster... Harder..." Tsuzuki pleaded.

Muraki smirked and goes even faster, making Tsuzuki called out his name. Tsuzuki can feel his climax is nearing and finally his orgasm exploded in Muraki's mouth. Muraki swallowed as much as he can, having some orgasm flowing out from his mouth.

"Taste your self." Muraki pressed his lips against Tsuzuki's, allowing Tsuzuki to taste his orgasm. "Now's your turn."

"What..? My turn---"Tsuzuki was interrupted when Muraki shoved his member to Tsuzuki's mouth, Muraki moved his hips in out while one of his hands grips Tsuzuki's hair, forcing Tsuzuki go do deeper. "God Tsuzuki! I didn't know you were this good! Have you practice with somebody else?" Muraki smirked. Soon, his orgasm exploded in Tsuzuki's mouth. Muraki got off from Tsuzuki and headed to the bathroom.

Everything is happing to fast for Tsuzuki. First, he was on the hot trail to chase down the vampire and now he's stuck here in an unknown room, and worst he's stuck with Muraki. He is tired from physically to mentally. He couldn't take it and soon dozed off to sleep.

His eyelids soon flutter, indicating he was starting to be awake. He saw a blur figure beside him and realization hits him hard. He was still in the same room with Muraki and realized that the blur figure was Muraki.

"Ah... looks like Tsuzuki-san is awake." Muraki put his book down and starts to go on top of him. "Have a nice sleep, Tsuzuki-san?" He said into Tsuzuki. "However, that was just appetizer. The main course is yet to come." He whispered seductively to Tsuzuki's ear.

"But you know, just now, something tries to disturb you. And so, I decided to _keep it down." _Muraki shows a torn, bird-paper like. Tsuzuki's eyes widens as he knew what that was. It was the shikigami paper that he taught Hisoka just in case of emergency.

"Kisama! What have you done to Hisoka?" Tsuzuki yelled. "_Ara_, so this is the _boya's _foolish paper. Do not worry, I have set up a barrier, not even the _boya's _power can reach here. In fact, no one can." Muraki smiled evilly.

"And now, the main course. Shall we, Tsuzuki-san?"

* * *

At the street of nowhere, the light-brown haired seems to be searching for somebody. "Tsuzuki! TSUZUKI!" Hisoka shouted. _'Kuso! Where is he! I only can feel the shikigami's aura here, after, it disappear into thin air. This maybe where Tsuzuki be. But where?'_ Many questions begin to appear in his mind until a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey mister! Are you ok?" Hisoka turn to where the voice came from and saw a couple of kids surrounding a certain person. 

"Don't tell me…" Hisoka ran to where the kids are and found out that the certain person was Tsuzuki. Hisoka was speechless as he saw Tsuzuki's shirt was torn, many bruise can be seen on his body and Tsuzuki's eyes seem to be puffy. He's like a dead person, sitting there, not caring about the world.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka ran beside him and checking his pulse. To his relief, he was still breathing. "Oh my god, Tsuzuki... Who did this to you?" But no response from Tsuzuki.

Hisoka went to his pocket to fish out his cell phone and dialed a certain number. "Hello, Watari-san? I have found Tsuzuki. Come and pick us at -----"

* * *

**Later that night….**

"Ugh…" Tsuzuki was starting wake up. "Ah, Tsuzuki-san! You're awake. How's your body feeling?"

"My head hurts, but it's ok. Thanks for the asking, GuoShin." He smiled weakly. "Where am I?" Tsuzuki asked.

"You're in the infirmary. Hisoka and Watari brought you back here." GuoShin replied.

"I see…" said Tsuzuki.

"Anyway, here's some delicious cake that Hisoka bought for you. Well, if you will excuse me, I have to back to the library." GuoShin bowed and heads to the library.

"Hmm... Hisoka bought this, eh? This is unusual..." Tsuzuki opens the cake box and loved what he sees. It's a Black Forest cake, white whipped cream on top and cute decorations on top on the cake and there were some writing saying, 'Get well soon'. He smiled how thoughtful Hisoka is. He soon turns from gloomy-looking Tsuzuki to happy-going-who loves-sweet-things Tsuzuki. "Thanks, Hisoka…" Tsuzuki said to himself.

And that night, Tsuzuki was busying eating the cake, not aware that Hisoka was outside the infirmary, leaning beside the door, he smiled happily, knowing that Tsuzuki was going to be alright.

"You're welcome, Tsuzuki.' Hisoka walked off from the infirmary.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! Sorry for updating so long! LOL... Now, I'm working on the other fic, **_who will win Hisoka's heart! _**Plz R&R! 

For the translation,

Shikigami- It's like some magic paper that you can do anything with it

Ara- oh?

Fuh hu hu- evil chuckle/ laugh

Ku za ken da- Don't mess with me, actually it's more like 'Don't shit with me' XD

Boya- Japanese saying of boy... a.k.a boya means boy

Kisama- Damn you

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu- please take care of me


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna! Hisashi buri! OMG, it's been years since I wrote this fic.. Terribly sorry about this **_**very late**_** update!! I'm sowee! Anyway, here's the fic.. Please review! And I'm sorry for the late update!! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Another dead body..." the detective sighed deeply.

The dead body was lying on the ground with her hand sticking in an awkward angle. Two small visible marks could be seen at her neck. Police had set up a perimeter around Osaka Avenue and bystanders came around, wondering what the commotion is about. Forensic department had their people dispatched in search of clues or evidences of the incident.

"Detective Hisagawa!" A police cadet hollered out. "We found something! He went into that abandoned building!"

"Okay men! Gather around!" A troop of SWAT'S gathered around, checking their equipments and assigned themselves into groups.

"All right, listen up! There's a dangerous killer on the loose and he's somehow hid himself in that old building. I don't care if he's a vampire or something, but all I know he's fucking-blood-sucking murderer and I want him dead! Shoot to kill! DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"Good. Recheck your equipments." He ordered. The team do as he said.

"All right men! Team Triumph stay here, the rest of you, follow me!"

They rushed to that building as quietly as possible. Detective Hisagawa signaled three people surround the back, four at the stairs and the rest at the front.

"Team Alpha, ready in position." The squad announced through the walkie-talkie.

"Team Beta, waiting in position."

"Team Cyrus, awaiting your command."

"Alright, let's do this shit." Detective Hisagawa removed the safe lock on his rifle. He inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"GO GO GO!!" (a/n: Counter strike! Oh yeah! XD)

Detective Hisagawa kicked the door open and his team stormed the front. They checked every room.

"Living room, clear."

"Bathroom, clear."

"Bedroom, clear."

"Team Alpha, Beta and Cyrus. Status?" The detective contacted them with the walkie-talkie.

"Team Alpha, stairs all clear."

"Team Beta, sides clear."

"Team Cyrus, all— " the communication was cut off.

"Team Cyrus! Come in, Team Cyrus! COME IN, TEAM CYRUS!" the Detective yelled.

No response.

"**Dammit!** Team Alpha and Beta! Scramble! **Go go go**!!" The detective and his team rushed to the back of the building but to only found they were too late. Team Cyrus was all over the place. Blood splattered everywhere and the troop's limps were torn into pieces. It was a horrid sight.

"God Almighty… What in the world had happen here…? Everyone! Circulate the perimeter! Search for survivors! Move out!" The whole team was cautious on every step they made, ready to shoot anything suspicious. Sweat beads formed at the detective's forehead.

Klong!

The team was alerted by that sound behind the dumpster. Detective Hiragawa signaled to move in closer. When he was about to throw a flash grenade, he heard an awful familiar voice.

"Don't…. don't…."

"Zack?" The detective came closer.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!! GET AWAY FORM ME!! **ARRGHH**!!" Zack grabbed something and started waving violently.

"Zack! Pull yourself together, soldier! Quick! Call medics!" Two of his soldiers rushed back to the crime scene. Zack was badly injured and blood was gushing out from his right leg. "Someone! Help me to hold him down!" Zack was shaking violently and his eyes looked uncertain.

"NO! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" Zack tried punching anyone that hold him down.

"DAMMIT!! STAND DOWN, SOLDIER!! **THIS IS AN ORDER!**" The detective's yelling somehow snapped Zack out from his hallucination. "S-sir…"

Detective Hisagawa exhaled with a sense of relief. "What's gone into you, Zack? What happen to Team Cyrus?"

"I-I don't know, sir... I couldn't see anything ,sir… He was too fast for us… He killed 'em…. It was terrible…" He was trembling badly.

"Zack, this is important. I need you to describe the murderer— " he was interrupted by Zack's sudden outburst. "NO! DON'T MENTION HIM!! **PLEASE**!!" Zack was sobbing.

"For god sake's, pull yourself together!" He shook Zack firmly. "It's ok!! I'm here.. I'm gonna ask you one more time and you're gonna tell me, okay?" Zack hesitated and slightly nodded his head. The detective exhaled deeply, "All right, what happen and what does the murderer looks like?"

He crooked at his voice, "W-We were checking at the b-back… At first, it was clear… until.. we se-saw someone… H-He was standing w-where the duh-dumpster is….. We t-tried to interrogate he-him... but when… he turned a-around…" Zack shivered in fear. "Go on, Zack." Zack continued, "...he was 6'feet tall… His eyes were blood red… I cuh-could see his fangs……"

"Hold on. Did you say fangs?" the detective asked.

"Y-yes sir… Fangs… He was smirking… The next thing I know, everyone was ripped ah-apart… He could have killed me sir if that sound didn't played…"

"Sound?? What kind of sound?"

"I don't know, sir.. Sounds like a flute…. He was a vah-vampire, sir…. "

"Shut your trap,soldier. There' no such things as vampires. But, thanks for the info, kiddo.." Zack then was unconscious . The medics soon came and aid Zack and Zack was quickly sent to the Mizaka Private Hospital to get treatment. The team was still at the crime scene, fearing the malicious murderer strike back. Detective Hisagawa lit up a cigarette and took a deep puff.

"_Vampire, huh?" _thought Hisagawa.

"Hisagawa-san." Someone called his name out.

"Oh, it's you." He looked at the stranger.

"Hisashi buri desu, Hisagawa-san. The stranger smiled. "Well, it's looks like what I feared had happen.. And this is no ordinary vampire…"

"I don't believe this shit.." he took another puff.

"Ara, what's there to deny? The proof is here.. Bite marks.. red eyes.."

"And I thought shinigami had their ethics on not to eavesdrop on people.. It was confidential, _Tatsumi-san._" He said sarcastically.

"I _just_ happen to hear, Hisagawa-san.. Don't just judge me like that…. So, how?? You still want to continue this investigation or leave to _us?_"

"I ain't giving up on this case.. Vampire or not vampire, I'll hunt him down." He took the last puff and threw the cigarette bud on the ground.

"Hmm... Yare yare... Sa, back to work…" Tatsumi's eyes narrowed. He turned away and vanished into the shadows.

* * *

**Ei ya! 'Skare cha ta! I do this fic at midnight.. and I have test at the morning.. . Anyway, please review! Notice that, there's not Tsuzuki or Hisoka in it? I intentionally did tat! They're only coming on the next chapter.. so, who's this mysterious vampire?? Stay tune to find out more!!  
**

**Japanese dictionary:**

**Hisashi buri desu: It's been awhile**

**Yare yare: oh boy**

'**Skare cha ta: a quick and excited way to say 'I'm tired', the real word is 'otsukare'**


End file.
